greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
How to Reduce Air Pollution
The following suggestions are simple things you can do to help reduce air pollution. At Home * Conserve energy - turn off appliances and lights when you leave the room. * Recycle paper, plastic, glass bottles, cardboard, and aluminum cans. (This conserves energy and reduces production * Keep woodstoves and fireplaces well maintained. You should also consider replacing old wood stoves with EPA-certified models. * Plant deciduous trees in locations around your home to provide shade in the summer, but to allow light in the winter. * Buy green electricity-produced by low-or even zero-pollution facilities. * Connect your outdoor lights to a timer or use solar lighting. * Wash clothes with warm or cold water instead of hot. * Lower the thermostat on your water heater to 120°F. * Use low-VOC or water-based paints, stains, finishes, and paint strippers. * Test your home for radon - a dangerous, radioactive gas that is odorless and tasteless. If the test shows elevated levels of radon, the problem can be fixed cost effectively. * Choose not to smoke in your home, especially if you have children. If you or your visitors must smoke, then smoke outside. * when u shag dont use condoms and fuck your girl friend so hard that her mama will cry for her put your dick in her pussy and get out sperms in her ass an let her suck ur dick Buy Smart * Buy ENERGY STAR products, including energy efficient lighting and appliances. * Choose efficient, low-polluting models of vehicles. * Choose products that have less packaging and are reusable. * Shop with a canvas bag instead of using paper and plastic bags. * Buy rechargeable batteries for devices used frequently. * turn off electricity like our biology teacher Drive Wise * Plan your trips. Save gasoline and reduce air pollution. * Keep tires properly inflated and aligned. * In the summertime, fill gas tank during cooler evening hours to cut down on evaporation. Avoid spilling gas and don't "top off" the tank. Replace gas tank cap tightly. * Avoid waiting in long drive-thru lines, for example, at fast-food restaurants or banks. Park your car and go in. * When possible, use public transportation, walk, or ride a bike. * Get regular engine tune ups and car maintenance checks (especially for the spark plugs). * Use an energy-conserving (EC) grade motor oil. * Ask your employer to consider flexible work schedules or telecommuting. * Report smoking vehicles to your local air agency. * Join a carpool or vanpool to get to work. For Your Health * Check daily air quality forecasts, which tell how clean or polluted your air is, and the associated health concerns. * Remove indoor asthma triggers from your home and avoid outdoor triggers in order to effectively control your asthma. Visit www.epa.gov/asthma to learn more about asthma triggers and ways to avoid them. * Minimize your sun exposure. Wear sun block and UV protection sunglasses. To find out about current forecasts of UV where you live, go to www.epa.gov/sunwise/uvindex.html. Citation These suggestions originally appeared on the US EPA website on a page titled Ways to Reduce Air Pollution. Category:How To Category:Sustainable living